


Trimming the Tree

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [67]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Tree trimming with the family! Each kid has their own "baby's first Christmas" and another special ornament that they get to put where they want on the tree (Arthur and Eames have veto or suggestion power if the branch isn't strong enough).





	

When Christmas time rolled around, aside from looking forward to the actual holiday, Eames and Arthur’s children looked forward to all the little things that came with it. The baking, the presents that would gradually appear under the tree, the lights that were strung around windows, the wreath that appeared at the front door and of course, the tree trimming.

Since Edward was born and Arthur did his best to make the holiday special for his little boy, each child had their own special ornament. Edward’s was very special to Arthur. After Edward had been born and it was just the two of them, Arthur had bought a little tree for their home and he had gone to run some errands one day when at a shop, he saw some nice ornaments on display. Edward was in his stroller, still so little and bundled up so only his cheeks and nose were pink. But he was awake, his bright eyes sparkling from the lights of the store. Arthur decided to go in and he looked around, wanting to buy something for the tree and instead, found a D.I.Y ornament kit. It advertised that it was good for children’s handprints or pet’s paw prints and since Arthur had his child, he bought the kit.

At home, he molded it and then pressed Edward’s tiny hand into the flat clay circle carefully. He then wrote Edward’s name and the year before he baked it, forever solidifying Edward’s baby hand. When Woody came around and Edward was a little bigger, Woody got his own print ornament and both hung side by side on the tree, even to this day.

When Briar Rose was born, by now, Arthur and Eames married, their little family growing, Edward now bigger, they again prepared for another holiday. Edward was excited to pick out ornaments for the tree and while Arthur pushed Briar Rose’s stroller, Eames smiled, looking at one ornament in particular.  

She had always been Eames’ little flower so when Eames picked up the ornament and showed it to Arthur, he wasn’t surprised. The ornament was a rose, the red petals covered in glitter and when Eames showed his daughter, her coos and then chubby hands reached for it so it was purchased and added to the collection.

For Phillip, it was tradition by now. Every year, they let Edward pick out his ornament and once Briar Rose was able to do the same, she too picked one. When Phillip was born and still an infant, they did the search with the three of them. Edward and Briar Rose looked for theirs while Eames and Arthur looked for one for Phillip. This was before Enoch and his adoration for peacocks, so they were still looking for something that would get his attention. They should have known then that Phillip would love some kind of bird when he reached for a Big Bird ornament.

Now, their children were a little older and they each wanted to hang the ornaments they picked out over the years but the first ones they wanted to hang were those first year ones. Edward held up his and Woody’s hand prints and stood on his tip-toes and said,

“Dad, I want to hang it here? Is it okay?”

Arthur nodded, seeing Edward carefully hanging the ornament on the branch, pushing it back so it wouldn’t fall off. One first, than the other. He minded the string of lights and other ornaments and then stepped back, proud of his work. Briar Rose then held up her flower, the glitter missing in patches as she said,

“Daddy, lift me up! I want to put it up high!”

Arthur smiled and picked her up, letting her reach over to a particular branch in the front of the tree. She eased it onto the branch and then smiled once she was sure it would stay in place. When Arthur set her down, she put her hands on her hips and beamed in pride. With Phillip, Eames held him and let Phillip pick a branch as he hung up his Big Bird ornament, seeing him clap afterwards.

Arthur and Eames continued hanging the other ornaments, the kids hanging the ones they had collected over the years, each of them special in their own way. Phillip had picked out his own that year, a bright peacock one that Eames knew for sure, he would pick. They alternated in carrying Phillip and lifting up their older children to let them reach the higher branches and when they were done, the tree was bright and colorful, every spot covered. The pups had watched, sniffed some things here and there but were good about not getting in the way.

“All done!” Said Edward.

“Not quite.” Said Arthur.

Everyone looked at him and Arthur smiled, going to the kitchen for a moment and returning with a brand new clay kit.

“I’m going to need help getting Caramel’s paw print.”

Briar Rose cheered and Eames laughed.

“All right, let me put Phillip down.”

Caramel was already wagging her tail at the sound of her name and while the kids went to pet her and prepare her, Arthur began to prepare the clay.


End file.
